Hunting on your own
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Set in season 14, episode 13. What if he could see a little glimpse of alternative universe Dean's life? "When he was twenty four years old, his father went missing in the middle of a Werewolf hunt, never appearing again. What took him still hunted his mind now and then, but there were only questions and no answers" Please review :) Reviews are love!


Hunting on your own

"_No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path." __  
_― _**Gautama Buddha, Sayings Of Buddha**_

**SPNSPNSPNSPSNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean Winchester was a hunter, a man of business that had been taught to be as sharp as damn knife when he needed to be it.

When he was twenty four years old, his father went missing in the middle of a Werewolf hunt, never appearing again. What took him still hunted his mind now and then, but there were only questions and no answers.

"Dad? Where are you?" he yelled in the middle of the woods, missing the whole point of the present hunt, leaving the werewolf go away, promising to have the shot to kill him once he found his father. He did get him, but two years later, when he attacked one of his buddies. He took his sweet time killing the damn thing, relieving his anxiety and frustrating past through some stabbing and kicking towards the injured monster until it died. There was some sort of darkness within him, however, through the years, he learned not to fight it. If he wanted to have fun, he just had to go a bar and have a little fight. A life of loneliness taught him many things he was never aware of while hunting with family. Everyone left in the end, so it was better to be alone. Perhaps, or probably, better said, he was just ignoring the fact that he missed his father, and the wish to find him one day was all he expected. He'd convince himself of the idea, saying he could take care of himself, and having another ass sitting on his car in vain was not gonna happen unless that ass was his father's one.

Sixteen years after the last time he saw John, he was still missing, and there was no trail to follow anymore. It had gone cold many moons ago, to be honest with himself. His dad was gone, and so was his brother since the moment he answered the last call he directed to him, with the intention to explain what had happened. Sam was pretty clear when he said he was done with the hunting life, and that John was probably getting drunk somewhere cause of Mary's death anniversary. Dean got pissed, ended the call and promised to never speak to him again.

There was no body to bury, there was nothing he could do but assume John was dead somewhere out there. It wasn't fair, but he had to grow up and be on his own ever since.

As the years flew by, he grew as a professional with other hunters around him, meeting some cool men to work with every now and then when things got tough.

Dean was like them now. He had killed innocent people when a curse hit him, and even ended up going to Purgatory for a year, or God's armpit, as he liked to call it. There, he met a vampire called Benny, who turned out to become his new family, his other half. At first he felt some sort of guilty feeling, knowing that his little brother, Sam, had been that other half many years ago, but then he pushed that feeling away. By the time he met Benny he hadn't spoken with Sam in ten years, so it was easy to let this new "Friend" fill that void he had from losing his father, mother and brother in two decades. He actually kinda grew a hateful feeling towards his brother, although he still watched his TED Talks on social media. Dean still remembered watching the photos of Sam and a cute blonde girl next to him when he graduated from Stanford, and in the following years, watching him become a public figure who knew what was, apparently, right and wrong to do, at least to the normal people.

"Who would have say you'd become such a girl with that long hair of yours, huh, Sammy? Also, what about the "No drinking coffee and yes to raw food" talk? That's crap, Sam!" he said aloud, since he was alone on this road trip.

He hated Sam. He hated him for leaving, and never coming back, putting the so wanted normal life before his own blood, his freaking family!

Why was he thinking about his brother again now? Well, that was another thing that bothered him. He didn't need him. If he came back begging, he would accept him, rusty as he was, but as long as his pride won, he would fight the idea and imagine the million ways to kick him out of the family tree all over again. Dean was now the most wanted man in the state, being accused of first degree murder, credit card fraud and grave desecrations. In fact, he had had some problems with the law not too long ago, but, as always, he made it through, escaping again. It was quite easy, and at some point, funny. The cat and mouse game, as he called it.

Dean was distracted from his thoughts when he received a call. His cellphone started vibrating, letting him know that it was the only partner he had, apart from Bobby Singer, an old hunter did the job Sam would love to do… Research.

The elder Winchester accepted the call and placed the cold phone against his ear, as he drove through the dark road ahead of him, towards his next hunt.

"Hey, Benny" said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, brother, nice to hear your voice. Listen, I need you to help me" admitted the vampire, sounding in pain or too tired to talk.

"Something wrong? I was gonna go for another hunt, but if you're in trouble, I will head your way" said Dean, clearly worried about him

"I got into a fight with some werewolves, and I am a little injured" he said before practically coughing his lungs out.

"Hey, stay where you are and send me the coordinates. I'll be there by morning" said the hunter, ending call moments later.

Dean smiled as the impala increased its speed, heading towards his next destination. Benny, his brother, needed him. It was time to heal him and kick some asses. Whoever messed with the vampire, messed with him as well.

"Get ready to die, you sons of bitches" said calmly, letting the darkness eat his soul away.

**Author's note: Hey guys! I loved the alternative universe Dean story arch, so I decided to write this one shot for y'all- Hope you enjoy it! Please review to let me know what you think! ** **Reviews are love!**


End file.
